The present invention relates to the use of certain naphthyridine compounds in modulating, i.e. potentiating or suppressing, the immune response.
Japanese Pat. No. 54152/83 discloses various naphthyridine derivatives which allegedly possess analgesic, anti-inflammatory, central nervous system depressant and diuretic effects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,800 discloses various salts of 3-(n-butyl)-4-hydroxy-1-phenyl-1,8-naphthyridine-2-(1H)-one. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,492,702 and 4,551,463 discloses the use of various naphthyridine derivatives in treating allergic reactions and in treating and preventing ulcers in mammals. There is no indication in any of these references that such compounds may provide immunomodulating activity.